BTS: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Notes
by LoveCreatiion
Summary: The Notes of the Bts members Diary for now we only have 2 please comment your theory
1. SeokJin

"Seokjin"

13 June YEAR 22

"After we returned from that sea, we were all alone.

"We didn't contact each other, as if we'd planned not to. We could only guess at each other's existence through the graffiti that was left on the streets, the gas station with its lights still shining brightly, and the sound of the piano that came from the old building. All of those times, the afterimage of that night would come back like a ghost. Taehyung's eyes that shone like a flame, the way they looked at me as though they had heard something they couldn't believe, Namjoon's hand that had stopped Taehyung, me who couldn't take it and ended up swinging at Taehyung with my fist.

"I couldn't find Taehyung who had run out, and when I went back to our lodgings at the seaside, no one was there. The only reminders of the events of a few hours before were a broken glass cup, blood that was starting to stain, and broken pieces of snacks. There was a photo that had fallen in there. In the photo that had a background of the sea, we were together and laughing.

"I just passed by the gas station again today. A day will come when we will meet again. A day will come when we're laughing together like we are in the photo. A day will come when I'll have the courage to fully face myself. But as of now, I still don't. Ahumid breeze was blowing todaytoo, like on that day. And then the next moment, like a warning, my phone rang. The photo hanging on my rearview mirrorshook. Hoseok's namehad come up on the display.

"'They say that Jungkook was in a car accident that night.'"


	2. JungKook

"Jungkook"

22 MayYEAR 22

"I thought my body wasfloating in the air but in no time I was on the hard ground. I didn't feel anything at all for a while. My whole body just felt unbearably heavy, so I couldn't even open my eyes. I couldn't even swallow or breathe. I was losing consciousness and my surroundings gradually became dim.

"Then suddenly, as though shocked by something, my whole body jolted in a spasm. Amidst the pain and thirst that I couldn't pinpoint, I opened my eyes involuntarily. I could see something flickering beyond my range of vision, with my eyes feeling like they were full of sand. I thought it was a light, but it wasn't. It was bright, and big, and dim. It didn't move and hung in the air. After I looked at it for a while, its form gradually became more clear. It was the moon.

"The world was upside down, maybe because my head was bent backwards. In that world, that moon was also hanging upside down. I tried to cough so that I could breathe, but I couldn't move. Then I felt a chill. I was scared. I moved my lips but no words came out. Even though my eyes weren't closed, everything was getting dark. In my fading consciousness, someone spoke to me.

"'Living will be more painful than dying. Do you still want to live?'"


	3. SeokJin 2

Jin

3 August YEAR 22

I opened the door to the storage room of the classroom. It was a midsummer night, and there was a smell of a mix of mold and dust in the unfiltered air. In a flash, some scenes crossed my mind. The principal's shoes were shining. Namjoon's facial expression when he was standing outside the door. The day I ignored Hoseok and walked back alone. My heart started hurting and I got chills. I had this complex feeling that overwhelmed me with pain. It's hard to say how it felt like because it wasn't annoyance but it wasn't fear either. The sign was clear. I knew I had to get out of this place.

It seemed like if Tae knew what I was thinking and he held my arm. "Hyung try a little harder. Try remembering what happened here." Then I got Tae's hands off of me and turned back. We walked through the heat for hours. We were extremely tired. Other guys looked at me as if they didn't know what to say to me. Memory. What Taehyung said about memory was just a meaningless story. That I did that... That it happened to me... The story that we did something together. It's possible that it happened. I think we did that. But, memory isn't something that you can understand or accept. You don't understand experience through just hearing something. Experience is something that is deeply rooted in your mind, head, and soul. But for me the memories I had about that place was only about the bad things. Things that made me painful and made me want to escape.

A fight happened between me and Tae who stopped me from going back. But we were both tired. Hitting or avoiding... it's both felt heavy and slow as if itwere in a hot viscous liquid. It happened in a sudden when Tae and I tripped over each other. I lose my focus and fell.

At first, I could not tell what had happened. I could not open my eyes or breathe because of the foggy dust. Coughs burst out without a break. Are you okay? I was hung up on the fact that I tripped because of someone's words. When I got up, I realized how fragile this place looked. There was a ton of space beyond the wall. Nobody moved for a while. Oh my god. How long did we stay here? Someone spoke. No one knew a place like this existed beyond the walls. But what's that? After the dust settled, there was one single cabinet that stood in the middle of the empty space.

Nam Joon opened the cabinet door. I inched closer. In it, there was a notebook. Nam Joon opened the notebook to the first page. His breath stopped. In the old looking notebook, the first page had an unexpected name. It was my father's name. Nam Joon flipped another page, becoming more and more surprised. Flipped over the cabinet. The note fell out of his fingers.

The notes written in his handwriting were the work of the father and his friends in high school. It was a daily story of their lives. It was written monthly. But I still knew. My father and I suffered from the same thing. He had made the same mistakeand had ran and ran to make up for it.

The notebook had a record of my father's failures. In the end, my father gave up and failed. He avoided his friends. In the last chapter of the journal, everything was left white. There were no marks, and the page after that, and the page after that. This showed his failure.

How much time passed. The wind passed through a dark time, right before the sun rose. Nam Joon's sister listened as well. I looked up at the wall and lifted my head. Somewhere in here, my father wrote this. Below that, this was written. Everything began here.

I could see the ink make up some letters. I felt the energy. However, the night was not over yet. It was not night, yet not sunrise. As the light tangled, in the dark spot, the letter was faintly between lines and lines.

More memories came to me. Between the blank spaces and the letters, what my father had forgotten and what my father did not remember remained intact. The color flew away, but the rinse marks remained unchanged. The number of times my father felt fear, seemed unlikely to be won. Father's map lay untouched on top of the map.

As I closed the notebook, I felt tears. I sat like that for a while and raised my head, and saw my friends in sleep. I looked upon them, one by one. We might have to come back here, I understood. Everything started here for us. We knew the reason for our existence and why we laughed together. The first mistake I made was that the first mistake that I could never admit to my mouth was left as a broken wound. I think it would not be all of a sudden. I had to come to the end of the way.I was able to find out the meaning of suffering. I would take the first step of finding the guidance of my soul


End file.
